Ranma's fantasy
by Somedudewritinglemons
Summary: Ranma has a fetish... an unusual fetish... and Akane's going to help him work it out. Ranma-chanxAkane. Yuri lemon. First lemon, be gentle...


**Ranma's Fantasy**

**So, here I am. My story's pretty simple. I wanted to write lemons. Why? I'm getting kind of bored with my writing and I'm hoping that by mixing it up I can get back my love and start updating the stories on my other account (I won't post a link. I don't want people to know who I am. Might make things messy. If you do see my work, you're very lucky though. I'm awesome). Also, I'm very horny. I won't be updating my profile too much. I might if I'm bored. For the record, I do take requests, though I may not take yours. Doesn't mean it's bad. I may just get a lot of requests. Although it could still be very bad. I'll write for any pairing (Yuri or straight... and if you're really nice, I MAY be persuaded to write a few yaoi... I am a straight dude though, so don't expect it to be quick and don't expect it to be good. I mostly work with my own fantasies for lemons...), except for ones that piss me off and ones for shows I've never heard of. This is my first lemon, please be gentle.**

**Warning: The following contains yuri lemon! Girls will have sex with other girls! If you don't like this (What the hell is wrong with you?) Don't read it!**

**Summary: Everyone has some kind of fetish. Some people have normal fetishes like boobs or muscular men. Some people have weird fetishes like feet and leather. Ranma's fetish is quite possibly the most unique fetish there is… **

**Ranma-chanxAkane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

"Nabiki! Hurry up, we don't want to miss the movie!"

"I'm coming Akane! Gosh! You're such a pain sometimes"

"I'm a little sister. It's my job…"

Was it true? Were they gone? Acting as casually as possible, Ranma turned the corner to see Akane and Nabiki leaving to go see a movie: some new American film about space travel with some good looking guy as the lead. '_I bet it's crappy'_ he thought to himself as the door closed. The second that last tumbler clicked into place, Ranma bolted for his room. He wasn't running, but he wasn't walking. It's that really fast kind of walk you take, where you have this really wide stride, and you keep your legs as straight as possible, for when you need to hurry, but don't want to attract attention to yourself (even though it's exactly the kind of thing that would attract attention to yourself) or running just isn't a viable method of transport.

Ranma couldn't believe his luck. Akane and Nabiki were seeing a movie. Kasumi had gone out on a date with Dr. Tofu (The nervous guy actually managed to ask her out. Bad news is he killed an elderly patient of his in the process… She will be missed.) Genma and Soun had gone off to do… whatever it was they did. Nodoka was clothes-shopping with her friends (And by friends, I mean her katana... whom she had recently named Aiko... Aiko had a playdate with Betty this weekend... and with all of Azusa's crap). Ryoga had even been kind enough to go on a training trip the previous week, so odds were that P-chan wouldn't be busting in. He had the entire house to himself. Ranma made a quick detour through the kitchen, and then went straight to his room.

One glass of cold water, one kettle of hot water, and Ranma's favorite mix CD (Marvin Gaye) had provided all the necessary preparations. It was time for one of Ranma's favorite activities: one he could only do at home alone. A. because it would be embarrassing as hell if someone caught him, and B. this was the kind of thing people committed seppuku over (or at least he did)

Now, Ranma was straight as an arrow. He knew. He checked as soon as he discovered this guilty pleasure. One quick peek at a dude at the onsen was enough. _'No… do not want any of __**that…'**_Besides, he always thought of women, so it certainly wasn't because of his sexual orientation. But no matter what caused it, Ranma absolutely loved this activity. What was this activity?

Ranma liked to masturbate in his girl-form (I know. You want to click out of here immediately. Just hold on. It's about to get very hot…).

Again, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because as a boy, he was attracted to any beautiful woman, even himself (though he couldn't see himself, he could definitely see a good chunk of his body) Maybe it was because it was because of the danger of being caught. Maybe he liked the new experience (With a penis, really. All you can do is yank. Believe me; I have tried to do things besides yank. You bleed… from places… A woman, however, can play with her breasts, finger-fuck, make little circles. The possibilities are endless… Yes, I really did put a lot of thought into this.) But whatever the reason, Ranma loved the experience, and got as much as he could whenever he could.

So, Ranma slowly stripped down. Little Ranma was practically exploding with anticipation. '_Sorry little buddy,' _he thought, as he poured the water over himself, '_This one isn't for you_' He watched as his penis shrunk away and retracted into him. It was a weird feeling the first time he actually watched himself change. Being aware of it made the already odd process of aquatic gender transformation even more bizarre.

Carefully, she laid herself down on her futon, moist with anticipation. She closed her eyes and dreamt of… Shampoo… and Ukyo… viciously attacking her girl form. Ooh. She was already in a world of her own. Her hands darted straight to her nether-regions. She started by making circles all around, paying particular attention to her clitoris. As she found herself wanting more, she left her left hand there, thrusting in and out, as she moved her right hand up to her ample breasts, kneading the soft flesh and teasing the erect nipples. She imagined Ukyo, down by her legs, darting her cute tongue in and out of her, and Shampoo, passionately kissing and playing with her breasts. And… Akane slowly walking towards her? Oh, this was getting good. Easily Ranma's best fantasy to date. The other girls moved over to make room for the new comer, who started with light kissing, which evolved into a battle of tongues (In lemons, this phrase is used a lot "They started battling with their tongues" Why is that? It isn't particularly sexy… It's just weird. I get a mental image of tongues sword-fighting)

At this point, Ranma's fingers were barely visible. '_Old ghoul… Thank you so much for that katsu tenchin ameguriken.' _She thought as her fingers pumped in and out of herself, eliciting moans, groans, and other various grunts of pleasure, one might mistake for ones being made by a really horny buffalo. (Yeah…that turning you on?)

Little did Ranma know disaster, or a miracle, was on its way (Depending on how you look at it…)

"Hang on Nabiki. I forgot my purse," Akane said as she walked back in to the house. As she picked it up, she heard something. _'Is that Ranma's girl form? She sounds like she's in pain… Maybe she's being attacked! RANMA!'_ Akane thought to herself, rushing towards the sound of the screaming. She frantically opened the door, and what she found shocked her to no end.

It was actually somewhat reminiscent of their first meeting. Akane had found Ranma in a compromising position, involving his (or her) nudity, and found her brain incapable of processing the information. Both parties feeling the awkward tension in the air, Ranma was left flabbergasted as Akane slowly backed her way out of the room, with a look of upmost terror on her face. She closed the door, went into her purse, and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Nabiki… Something just came up… I think you'd better go on without me…" "Are you okay?" "… No…"

"Ranma… what did I just see?" Akane asked, having reentered the room of perversion a good twenty minutes later.

"Um… uh… Er…" Ranma stuttered, with good reason I'm sure. I mean, it's not exactly easy to explain to your fiancée that you have a fetish for masturbating as the opposite sex… Hell, that's something only a few people in the world can do…

"Ranma… Were you just… playing with yourself… as a girl?" Akane asked, disturbed beyond belief, with good reason I'm sure. I mean, it's not exactly easy to find out your fiancée has a fetish for masturbating as the opposite sex… Hell, that's something only a few people in the world can do…

"Akane… I'm sorry you had to see that… It's just that… When I… do **that** as a girl… I get such a rush…" Oh this was awkward for our young Mr. /Ms. Saotome. "Ranma," Akane began, "I'm your fiancée," They had just begun to "grow accustomed to the idea", as Akane had put it a few weeks after the failed wedding, when her friends demanded an explanation as to why they had almost gone through with it. "I mean… after what you said… after you saved me from Saffron…" Ranma almost interrupted her to deny it, once again, for reasons even he wasn't sure of since he **did **feel that way, but he kept his tongue. "You should know that you can tell me anything…"

Fiddling with the blanket covering his cleavage, (Oh that's right. She was still a girl, wasn't she?) Ranma stuttered, "A-Akane… I…", before being caught off guard by Akane… or more specifically Akane's lips… "A-Akane… What's the big idea! I'm still a girl and everything!" Akane simply smiled. "Ranma… I love you… And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy." Seeing Ranma dazed and confused (like the song), she decided to seal the deal. She winked and said, "Besides… you're not the only one who likes it a little kinky"

"…"

"…"

"…Wow Akane, you're a perv…"

"…Baka…"

It took the two lovers some time to get used to the new situation. It's not easy to adjust from constant fighting, to the horizontal martial arts tea ceremony (That's what they call it in Japan.) But soon enough, their panicky teenage brains relented, and their bodies took over, in a dance that's been danced ever since the dawn of time: that special ritual that forever bonds the souls of true love.

I'm talking, of course, about hardcore, lesbian sex. (Lesbians are awesome…)

Breaking the kiss, Akane straddled her newfound lover, sliding her delicate fingers across the larger girl's slender figure. She was absolutely amazed at the difference. Boy Ranma always came in with so many injuries, that she was used to dealing with his rough, chiseled body. Ranma-chan, however, had skin as soft as velvet, and though there were no bulging muscles to speak of, there were certainly quite a few objects… bursting forth. Akane was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying this.

Slowly, she took Ranma's breasts in her hands, and began to knead them, softly and gingerly. Ranma let out a soft moan at this, informing Akane of her satisfaction. Smiling, Akane bent down and left a trail of kisses all over the right breast, before turning her attention to the already-hardening nipple. Continuing to knead the left breast, she lightly licked Ranma's nipple, just enough to get that perfect mix of pleasure and teasing. Feeling him grow impatient, she started to suck on the nipple, at which point, Ranma went almost comatose from the pleasure. As she fingered the left nipple, she sucked and licked the right, once again starting off slow and soft, but gradually evolving into almost violent oral-tugging. This wasn't really as hard as she expected. Had Ranma been a man at the time, she would've been feeling lost, but like this, she only had to do what had come natural to her during… _bath time…_

Satisfied as she was, Ranma-chan was still Ranma Saotome: a (wo)man among (wo)men. Tired of being so passive, she suddenly went on the offensive, leaping upward and pinning Akane to the bed. Quickly and expertly, her hands went to work on Akane's own breasts, as her tongue slid almost gracefully into Akane's mouth, before the smaller girl knew what had happened. _'Is there anything that hasn't gotten faster from his Katsu Tenchin Ameguriken?'_ she thought. (Little did Akane know that a few months later, she would think exactly the same thing, albeit at the end of more conventional sex, in a much different tone, and referencing a different part of Ranma's anatomy. But that's a story for another time…)

As Ranma's tongue explored every crevice of Akane's mouth, one of her hands began to trail away from the breasts she was so enjoying. Akane immediately recognized where Ranma was going with this and slinked her hand to a similar spot on Ranma. The two lovers began pleasing each other in their own way. Each was amazed at how expertly the other was able to move their hands around each other, though once you spend enough time with someone, then lovers or no, you do kind of tend to… er… figure out the combination to each other's safe…

Akane pumped her fingers in and out of Ranma at superhuman speeds, as Ranma delicately and meticulously stroked Akane's womanhood, as if molding clay pottery. The heat and the tension was becoming a bit too much for Akane. She was about at her limit. But just before she could climax, Ranma suddenly pulled away from her. Akane pouted a pout that seemed to say "No… Just a few more seconds…" Ranma responded by seductively undoing her hair, shooting back a look of, "It'll be better this way".

Akane, not having had any experiences with a woman (Or at all, actually), wasn't sure where Ranma was going. Ranma, having been subjected to American pornography by Daisuke and Hiroshi, knew exactly where she was going with this. Grabbing Akane's thigh, she pulled her nether-regions to meet with her own. (As the pirates say, "Scissor me timbers)

Akane could feel the two puddy-tats mesh together perfectly, like two lovers kissing (which they were… they were just kissing with vaginas…). Though she wasn't quite sure what she was doing herself, her hips began bucking on their own. Soon enough, Ranma joined her, and the two girls had gotten a rhythm going. '_Ranma was right… It is better this way…_' Akane thought as she rocked her hips up and down, back and forth. Feeling her orgasm so close, yet so far (You know. The kind where you can tell it's coming, but at this rate, it's going to take forever.) she did whatever she could to accelerate the process. She arched her back and balanced on her right hand and foot (the other leg being occupied at the time.), and with her free hand, lifted her breast to her mouth and began sucking on her own nipple.

Ranma was on her own quest for an orgasm. She poured all of her heart and soul into her thrusting, clinging to Akane's leg, as if for dear life. Somehow, she had managed to lift and orally pleasure both of her massive breasts with her elbows, and now she was determined to milk this cow for all it was worth.

"R-R-RANMA!!!"

"AKANE!!!"

At that moment, the two young lovers suddenly went blind. All they could see were each other's faces, the rest of their environment faded into a blur from the ecstasy. Their rocking became slower and more deliberate, until finally it stopped.

Completely exhausted, Akane laid back on the bed, panting for dear life. Ranma crawled up next to her, intertwining their legs. She then kissed Akane tenderly, and placed her head right between her chin and her bosom.

" I love you Akane Tendo." Ranma whispered

"And I love you Ranma Saotome…" came the reply

"Can we do this every day?" Ranma asked, with the same glint in his eye as a toddler asking for candy.

"Sure… why not?" Akane giggled.

"Sis! You missed it. Kirk was SO HOT!!!"

This, of course, resulted in yet another awkward situation… And an orgy… An orgy that ended and began again and again with yet another person walking in on the satisfied participants each time, until finally, all of Nerima was involved in a city-wide orgy… but that's a story for another day…


End file.
